Local area networks (LANs) having a number of distributed computer terminals, or file servers, are in widespread use in various businesses and government agencies, for example. To insure a certain level of security, as well as to prevent inadvertent or unauthorized toggling of the power and/or reset switches, file servers have been designed on which the power switch, the reset switch or both comprise mechanical key lock switches. On such computers, the power switch will usually comprise a two position key switch which is actuated between on and off positions by a key. Often, the same key switch that controls the power will have a momentary position, similar to that of a car ignition switch, for controlling reset. Conversely, it is possible that an additional key switch independent from the power switch will be provided for controlling reset. To change the power state of and/or reset the computer, the key switch or switches must be actuated with the appropriate key or keys, making inadvertent or unauthorized toggling impossible.
While some users value the security afforded by key operated power and reset switches, other users prefer to be able to change the power state of their computer or its reset without the added inconvenience of keeping up with a key. These users are less concerned with security than with the possibility that they will misplace their key and would therefore prefer unsecured power and reset switches.
Generally, all of the file servers on a single LAN will be similarly designed with regard to their switching mechanisms. Therefore, it is inevitable that some users will be dissatisfied, because they perceive their computer either to lack the desired level of security or to be inconvenient to operate. In addition, there are users who will at times desire the security of key operated power and/or reset switches and at other times prefer the facility of unsecured switches.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer power and reset switching mechanism which enables a user to select between operation in a secured mode, in which a key is needed to change the power state of the computer or its reset, or a unsecured mode, in which no key is required.